Untitled Story
by TvKid15
Summary: The story begins a couple years after the last time the gang was all together. Since then lives and relationships have changed in a large way. Backstory of what has happened between the gang is revealed through upcoming events.


Untitled Story Written By Meredith Moore  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own any of these characters. They belong to whoever made the Dawson's Creek television series creators, the WB, etc.  
  
Category: Dawson's Creek  
  
Summary: The story begins a couple years after the last time the gang was all together. Since then lives and relationships have changed in a large way. Backstory of what has happened between the gang is revealed through upcoming events.  
  
Chapter One: Allowing one hand to leave the steering wheel Dawson Leery pressed the many buttons of the SUV's entertainment station searching for the perfect station to listen to. Leaving it on a channel with the best reception he looked in the rear-view mirror at his two children who were sleeping peacefully in their seats. A smile swept across his face as he focused back at the road in front of him, the dark road that he was traveling down as his telephone rang. Quickly picking up the cellphone he answered as he checked to see if his children had been phased by the call. Noticing that the two lay in a deep sleep still, he turned his attention to the caller,  
  
"Evening mother. Were you purposely trying to wake up my children again and make this ride even worse for me?" he joked as a small laugh escaped him.  
  
"You know that was not my intentions, I was just wondering where my two adorable grandchildren are and trying to remind myself why you wouldn't let us pick you up." she replied to her eldest son.  
  
"I understand it now. You never wanted me, just my two children so that you spoil them beyond belief and show them off to every person in town." he replied trying to sound hurt unsuccessfully.  
  
"You know exactly what I was saying Dawson Wade Leery. And I will say to you once again, leave the acting to Pacey and you stick to writing it. It's what you both do best."  
  
"Thanks mom. Maybe I should just give Pacey and Audrey the kids and go back to California." he joked with a semi-serious tone in a low tone voice not to wake his kids.  
  
"Oh get over yourself Dawson, you know exactly what I was saying. But on that note, when is Pacey and Audrey arriving since I am assuming they are not in the car with you?"  
  
"What makes you say that? Pacey could be sitting right next to me as we speak."  
  
"I have known the two of you since forever and know that boy would be commenting on everything in the background."  
  
"Right again. He and Audrey will be here in two days and then Jack and Jen will be here on their birthday. He had to finish a photo shot and have dinner with Audrey's parents again before they could leave."  
  
"Sounds good...can't wait to see my two guys back home again and of course Audrey. Yet, I'm hoping one of my boys will be home in..." she was stopped by the interuption of her son finishing the sentence.  
  
"In an hour or so. But if a certain someone doesn't keep distracting me it will be later. So, I love you mom and will see you soon."  
  
"I get it, I love you too son. See you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye mom." he answered as he ended the phone call and turned off his cellphone, preventing any calls that may wake his kids. Turning up the radio, the last song came to an end and the DJ introduced a new song as it begin playing.  
  
I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
  
But baby most of all  
  
I miss my friend  
  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
  
The one I felt the safest with  
  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
  
And let the light back in  
  
I miss my friend  
  
I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
  
Saying it'll be alright  
  
The SUV drived round a darken corner as two bright lights appeared in its lane, seconds later the car rolled over and into a tree. The inside of the car was motionless as the music was all that could be heard.  
  
I miss my friend  
  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
  
The one I felt the safest with  
  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
  
And let the light back in  
  
I miss my friend  
  
I miss those times  
  
I even miss the silly fights  
  
The making up  
  
The morning talks  
  
And those late afternoon walks  
  
I miss my friend  
  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
  
The one I felt the safest with 


End file.
